Session 113
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 7:11 PM] DM: So you rescued the Moonborn from Ascus, were invited as her guests to the castle in Vydenia, and met King Ambrose and Queen Nyota before attending the feast with a bunch of nobles who, for the most part, avoided your company. The next day, you were on your way back to Riverrun. Is there anything else you guys wanted to have done in Vydenia or on the boat back to Riverrun? PM Seirixori: ((real fast with the ryfika yey)) PM DM: At some point Alarys comes through to talk to everyone, explaining that she just got a message from the Nightmaster saying that there was to be a parade and festival in her honor when they pull in. PM DM: Alarys: "Have you ever been to a Vydean festival? I've heard stories." PM Urrak: Urrak leans against the railing, "T' be honest I don't think I've been t' any kind o' festival. Well, besides some feasts at th' Stronghold. Sounds intense." PM Gayle Silbando: “Not a Vydean one, but I have heard about the one that got set on fire from across the pond. A tragic event.” PM Urrak: Urrak's ears twitch, "Wait, there's fire involved?" PM DM: Alarys: "Not Vydea's. Asten's do, though." PM Urrak: "Asten sure likes a show, it seems." PM Brimeia: "I haven't either. What's a Vydean one like?" PM DM: Alarys: "No, she's the goddess of night and change and knowledge, so there's games and stuff, but there's usually a costume ball or you can wear costumes throughout." PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks excited. PM Brimeia: "A ball, huh? A bit fancy for my taste but I'm sure seeing all the ladies fancied up will make up for it." PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles at Brimeia's excited face, "Well looks like Bri's ready," she nudges her with an elbow, "An' I'm sure there'll be plenty o' ladies around t' try yer hand with." PM DM: Alarys: "Most people tend to dress in costumes of another gender since she's also the patron of people like me." PM Gayle Silbando: “Now that sounds like my kind of party.” PM Urrak: Urrak quirks an eyebrow, "Yeah? Sounds like interestin' time. Maybe I can get a fake beard somewhere..." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns in thought a moment before replying, "Huh, that's sorta neat ." PM Urrak: Urrak pushes off from the railing and crosses her arms, "At the very least, there'll be food an' drink. That's all I need," she turns to Alarys, "Are ye nervous? Seems like a real big deal." PM DM: Alarys shrugs, but she does look a bit nervous. "I'm not used to being the center of attention. This much attention in Ascus would be bad for my health. I'm not sure I'd ever get used to it, but I think it should die down a bit once the novelty wears off." PM Urrak: Urrak hums in agreement, "I've never really understood all this admiration fer gods an' their champions, t' be honest. Ours are...a bit different. I sure as hells never heard a peep from 'em either." PM Urrak: "But, I'm glad yer outta Ascus, and that yer somewhere that people can appreciate ye. Sounds like ye've already done a lot of good fer Vydea." PM DM: She shrugs. "I don't know. I think there's more I could be doing. I feel like they just want to show me off, but... I want to help." PM Urrak: She frowns a bit, "I think...A lot of folks out here are only interested in th' novelty of it. I've only met one other champion, but he seemed a bit more...free. He was able to do things in the world. Wasn't locked up in an ivory tower. But most folks are like me I think, they don't know th' gods. If they worship, it's outta habit. Where I grew up, th' gods were t' be feared, t' be kept at bay, and y'could convince yerself that they were listening. If a hunt went well, or if a soldier recovered from his wounds. But once ye get far enough from struggling, gods aren't really necessary." Urrak sighs and shakes her head, "But I could jus' be talkin' outta my ass. Like I said, I'm not really versed in all this." PM DM: Alarys: "In Ascus, we're taught that Asten pretty much keeps his eye on everything. I know it's not the same in Vyon because I've been studying anything I can get my hands on, but either way... Vydea told me I was supposed to travel to Riverrun to learn to be the Moonborn... and the Moonborn is supposed to usher in the next great age. I'm supposed to be doing big, important things... not just leading parades and having dinner." PM Urrak: A smirk creeps across Urrak's lips, "Well, I think ye might have t' be a bit of a rebel t' complete yer mission then, Moonborn." PM DM: She smiles. "Maybe." PM Urrak: Urrak locks her fingers behind her head, "Y'know, we're pretty good at fightin' th' powers at be, if ye need any help breakin' out, we got yer back." she winks comically and laughs. "Besides, what can they do t' ya? Yer the fuckin' Moonborn." PM Seirixori: Seir comes towards the group, or near it, quickly walking. "Hello, Alarys." Is all she says before continuing on her way, speeding up the closer she gets to the side and then jumps over. PM Gayle Silbando: “Hi Seirixori...bye Seirixori,” Gayle says, laughing. PM Seirixori: A few seconds later a rather large eagle starts flying next to the boat. PM Urrak: Urrak's eyes go wide, "Holy shit, Seirixori! Ye can fly!" PM Brimeia: Brimeia does her best to hide her knowing grin until after Seir reappears flying, at which point she gives a hearty laugh and applauds. PM Brimeia: "Nice." PM Urrak: Urrak joins in on the applause, "That's so fuckin' cool..." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts presti to make it look like sparks are coming out of Seir’s wings. PM Brimeia: "You got pretty good at that huh?" PM Seirixori: Seir is absolutely not paying attention to anyone else and flies higher, keeping pace with the boat. PM Urrak: "Don't think she can hear ye, Bri, but it sure as hell looks like it. Godsdamn..." PM DM: It's another two days at sea, but when you pull into the docks at Riverrun, there are blue and silver and grey and black banners and ribbons everywhere. The energy is high and people are crowded around the docks, waiting for a glimpse. PM DM: It's close to dusk, and as the ship pulls in, the sounds of music can be heard all along the edges of the water. PM Gayle Silbando: “Do you think Alarys will need body guards?” she kind of asks out to the group. PM DM: Alarys is in her fancy robes again, standing near the edge of the boat, and looks a bit nervous at the sight of so many people. PM Brimeia: "Hmm might be best, considering..." Brimeia trails off awkwardly. PM Seirixori: Seir steps up next to Alarys, "Want us to run interference?" She laughs a little. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks over to Alarys and says, "Take a deep breath, wave a little. You're going to do great." PM Gayle Silbando: “What Ryleigh said,” she smiles. “Ready?” PM Urrak: Urrak gives her a thumbs up, "Let's do this." PM DM: "I'm not... afraid. It's just..." She takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders before smiling at Seir. "I'll be fine. Vydea's with me, right?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods with a grin, "So am I... so are we." PM DM: Alarys waves a bit and the crowd cheers. PM DM: The ship docks and the gangway is lowered. Guards separate the crowd so that a path is formed. Alarys turns back to the group. "I guess that's my cue. Thank you for everything. Maybe I'll have a chance to find you again later once everything's... less hectic... but if not, I hope you enjoy yourselves." PM Urrak: "Good luck, Alarys," Urrak waves goodbye PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh waves. PM Seirixori: "Try to enjoy yourself for a few minutes at least!" Seir calls out to her. PM Brimeia: Brimeia joins in the waving. PM DM: A blue-robed acolyte waits at the end of the ramp for Alarys to disembark, then she's walking through the crowd, waving and touching people's hands as she passes until she's being helped onto a high-seated carriage for the parade. PM Brimeia: "Fancy," Brimeia chuckles. PM DM: You head off the ship and there's people in masks and costume. There are vendors with foods and drinks and masks and noisemakers and confetti bombs and sparklers. There are drinking games and trivia games and games of chance and games about dealing with magical darkness. PM DM: There are stages with short plays and musicians and spaces for dancing or eating and storytelling. 9:15 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tugs Rukiya towards the musicians. "Come dance with me," she says with a grin. PM Brimeia: Brimeia soaks it all in, enjoying a bit of everything, though she avoids the magical darkness stuff. PM Seirixori: Seir will branch off with Gunnloda pretty early on and round all the food things to try and some of the drinking. Later followed by a few games and music. PM Urrak: Urrak hops off the boat and heads to the nearest costume stand. She dresses like a roughish man with a full beard and cheaply done leather armor. She holds out an arm for Malica to grab on to. "M'lady," she says with a comically huge grin. She eyes a booth with a game of chance and her eyes light up. She calls to the rest of the group before splitting from them, Malica in tow, "Next time ye see me, I'll be richer than th' King!" PM DM: While Urrak's changing, Malica finds a place to 'change' and comes out as Beiro wearing a dress. PM Urrak: "So handsome...pretty? Eh, why not both?" PM DM: Along one of the avenues, you can spot a game of Stonehead- a game that includes a lot of drink and enough balance to keep a stone perched upon your head. PM DM: A round is just finishing up with a round of loud cheers and raucous laughter. PM Urrak: "I might not drink as much anymore, but I'll bet ye 10 gold I can crush th' two o' ye," Urrak says as she points to Gunnloda and Bri PM Gayle Silbando: “I’ll take you up on that offer,” Gayle says flipping a coin and winking. PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, nearly choking on her food. "Uh huh." PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles, but doesn't take the bait. PM Brimeia: "You're on, even though I'm sure Gunnloda will drink us under for sure'" PM Seirixori: She squeezes Gunnloda's hand and leans down."This does count as fun," she whispers. PM Urrak: "Yeah Gayle!" she points at her and then turns to Brimeia, "Maybe but she's built t' drink so I don't know how fair that is," she laughs heartily, "C'mon, Gunnloda, please?" PM DM: Gunnloda kisses Seir's hand and says, "All right, all right." PM DM: So all contestants are brought up to the floor where there's a line marked in chalk. Each person is given a flat-ish stone about three inches in diameter to place on their heads. PM DM: Gamemaster: "Once you get your stone situated, you're not allowed to touch it again except when you're drinking, or you're disqualified, so make sure you've got it where you want it! PM DM: A pair of helpers hands everyone a mug of ale. Gamemaster: "Hold your stones and... CHUG!" And I need all participants to give me a Con save. PM Urrak: ((7)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 17 PM Seirixori: Brimeia: 21 PM Gayle Silbando: ((10)) PM DM: Gamemaster: "Hands off! Now walk to the end of the line." And a dexterity check, with your proficiency bonus if you are trained in athletics. PM DM: Gunnloda: 10 PM Gayle Silbando: ((14)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((24)) PM Urrak: ((22)) PM DM: Everyone manages to make it to the line without losing their stone. PM DM: The helpers bring out another round of ale. Gamemaster: "ROUND TWO.... Hold your stones and... CHUG!" PM DM: And another CON save, please. PM Urrak: ((20)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((24)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((11)) PM DM: Gunnloda: 13 PM DM: But the DC was only 10 this time, so everyone's still good! Gamemaster: "Back to the line! Walk!" Dex-athletics checks again PM Urrak: ((17)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((8)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((14)) PM DM: Gunnloda looks over at Seir and she seems to trip over some uneven bit of ground. Her stone slips off her head and clatters to the ground, swiftly followed by Gayle's. Gamemaster: "And our first outs of the match! Better luck next time!" 9:46 PM] Gayle Silbando: Gayle giggles and lays on her back on the ground. PM Seirixori: Seir raises an eyebrow and chuckles, "Probably not the best game to try." PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles a bit and helps Gayle up before heading back to where Seir's watching. "'Course it had to be a game where m'two left feet get in the way." PM DM: The servers bring out another glass, this time the liquid's darker in color. Gamemaster: "Hold your stones and... CHUG!" PM Gayle Silbando: "We put up a good effort!" She puts out her hand to give Gunnloda a high-five. PM Urrak: ((23)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((23)) PM DM: Gamemaster: "And... WALK!" Dex-letics PM Seirixori: "We could use those feet to go embarrass Ryleigh and Rukiya by dancing very badly next to them." PM Urrak: ((10)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((15)) PM DM: Urrak stumbles a bit, but manages to catch the stone on the side of her face as it slipped and gets to the line again. PM DM: She gets to reposition it once the drinks are passed out again. Gamemaster: "Looks like we'll need the big guns. Time for... the Dragon's Brew!" Another round of drinks is brought out. This time it's a dark orange color and smells a bit... spicy. PM DM: "And CHUG!" CON saves. PM Urrak: ((9)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((12)) PM DM: Both Bri and Urrak are pleasantly poisoned and must roll their Dex-letics checks at disadvantage. PM DM: "WALK!" PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((11)) PM Urrak: ((11)) PM DM: Both manage to get back to the line, but all checks are now at disadvantage, including CON. PM DM: More Dragon's Brew is brought out and both are visibly drunk. PM DM: "If the stones remain after this round, we move to sudden death and Drinksmash rules! And... CHUG!" CON saves. PM Urrak: "I love you Mal! I mean, Beiro!" she slurs and laughs PM Urrak: ((23)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia:: ((12)) PM DM: "And WALK!" PM Urrak: ((9)) PM Seirixori: Brimeia: ((nat 1)) PM DM: Both stones clatter to the ground, but Bri quickly follows her stone to the floor as she tries to catch it. PM Urrak: Urrak doubles over laughing, "Ah hahaha, fuck! Well, we tried, Bri." She helps Brimeia up with a a bit of a stumble. PM Brimeia: Brimeia accepts the help, laughing too. "Well done." PM DM: There's a sudden commotion from somewhere to the east. A scream rings out in the night. PM Urrak: Urrak's head whips around to the sound of the scream, "D'ya hear that?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh heads towards the sound of the scream, Rukiya in tow. PM Seirixori: Seir quickly shifts into a dog and takes off towards the sound. PM Brimeia: "Uhhh. No chance that's someone having too much fun?" Brimeia takes off with the others. PM Urrak: "Godsdamn fuckin' shit," Urrak follows Seirixori PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle takes off after them as well. PM DM: As you move in that direction, you're flooded with other people running away from the area, and you're having to move against the current of people. PM Urrak: "Ow. Can ye--fuck--I gotta--excuse---" Urrak tries to fight through the crowd, occasionally stumbling and ultimately falling a couple times on the way to the source of the commotion PM Seirixori: Seir does her best to not get stepped on as she barks at the people while she runs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to push her way through the crowd. "Move," she commands to the people in her way. PM Brimeia: Brimeia does her best to wade through the crowd, her movements a bit sluggish and less coordinated as she tries to brush the mass of bodies aside and keep up. PM DM: As you reach the point where the people clear out, you can see guards swarming the area, looking for anything amiss, and in the middle of the road, Alarys's carriage. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((Can we see anyone fleeing the scene?)) PM DM: Everyone is. PM Seirixori: Seir starts growling and starts trying to get close to the carriage to sniff around it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's going to attempt to get closer, assuming the guards let her. PM DM: As Seir comes around the carriage, she finds Alarys. She's lying on the ground with two crossbow bolts in her back and a third broken where she landed on it in her chest. PM Seirixori: Seir immediately shifts out, "No, no, no, no. Gunnloda!" She yells, panicked, using the only healing she knows to see if it will even do anything. PM DM: One of the guards starts to put up his hand. "Hey! Who're you!" PM Brimeia: Brimeia stumbles over a bit behind them. "What, what is it?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh kneels down next to Alarys, and immediately starts singing her healing song. (doing lay on hands) PM DM: Gunnloda's several steps behind everyone else, thanks to both little legs and an inability to see through the horde of people. PM DM: Ryleigh's magic has no effect. PM Urrak: Urrak stands between Seir and the guard, "We're th' fuckin' Dawnguard, we traveled with her here." she puts a hand on her dagger hilt PM Seirixori: Seir curses and stands, ignoring the guard, rushing over to grab Gunnloda and bring her to Alarys. "Gunnloda." Is all she says, pleadingly. PM DM: He keeps his hand on his weapon, but doesn't draw it. "You have any idea who might've done this? You see anything?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh slowly pulls her hands away, a look of worry on her face. "She can't be healed... she's gone," Ryleigh mumbles. PM Urrak: "We heard th' screams an came over, didn't...didn't see anythin'," Urrak blinks to keep her eyes focused PM DM: Gunnloda catches up finally and looks over Alarys. She starts reaching for her pouch to pull out a diamond. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No," Ryleigh urgently says, halting Gunnloda's movement. "Not here, there are..." she looks around "...too many eyes." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle scans the surroundings to see any perpetrators. PM DM: A handful of blue-robed priests hurries down the street towards the parade route. PM DM: Give me a perception check, though. PM DM: Gayle and Ry. PM Gayle Silbando: ((8)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((9)) PM DM: You see guards, and now people are starting to gather again after fleeing, but the guards are trying to hold them back. PM Urrak: Urrak will also try to see if she can see the perpetrator PM Seirixori: Seir starts fidgeting, needing to do something. "Ryleigh." PM Urrak: ((9)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry, homashoc, but we need to give her body to the priests of Vydea. They can do the type of magic needed to raise her." PM Seirixori: "But what if they can't?" PM Seirixori: "Or won't?" PM Brimeia: "They can do that?" PM DM: The priests approach, led by the Nightmaster himself. "What happened?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Then they can't, but you know they will try," she quickly whispers as the Nightmaster arrives. "I need you to look around and see if you see anyone - okay? Please." PM Urrak: "Fuckin'..." she looks around, through the crowd, "COWARD! Come an' fight like a real warrior!" she yells at no one in particular PM Seirixori: Seir rubs at her face, clearly not noticing the blood on her hands, "Okay, okay, I was-- okay." Seir grits her teeth and looks for anything out of place. PM DM: One of the guards who has been watching the Dawnguard fucking with the Moonborn's body says, "She was shot from the rooftops. We've got men looking for the culprits, but... it's crowded." PM DM: Perception check. PM Brimeia: "They're probably long gone by now. What should we even look for?" PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM DM: Seir doesn't see anything odd on the rooftops or in the crowds, but there's a strange smell that catches her attention, and when she investigates, she can see that there's a strange liquid coating the bolts. PM Seirixori: Seir grabs one and starts sniffing at it, "Ry, these are covered in something." PM DM: Nightmaster: "I appreciate your continued assistance in protecting the Moonborn, but we'll take it from here. We need to move her to the ritual space so we can attempt a raise." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Nightmaster," Ryleigh calls, "the bolts have been poisoned." PM Seirixori: "Fuck," Seir whispers and decides to try something else. "I'll be right back." She shifts into a giant eagle and takes flight, searching the rooftops from above. PM DM: Give me another perception check, Seir. PM Urrak: "Son of a bitch..." Urrak breathes deeply to try and calm down, "F-Fuck." she tries not to cry PM Seirixori: ((Nat 20-27)) PM DM: The Nightmaster gestures to some of the acolytes. "We'll take care of it." PM DM: The acolytes move towards Alarys, carefully lifting her body. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps away, her face nearly impassive. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle clenches her fist, not knowing who to direct her anger at. PM Brimeia: Brimeia paces a bit, looking around, though she's not really sure what to look for, and feeling a bit helpless as the acolytes take Alarys away. PM Brimeia: "What...what do we do now? Who would do this?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: She tactfully tries to hide the bolt in her hand. ((15 slight of hand)) PM Seirixori: Seir flies up for a bit then towards something. PM Urrak: "Plenty o' folks want t' see th' Moonborn dead. All of fuckin' Ascus wanted to..." Urrak leans against the cart and slides to the ground, "She didn't deserve this...." PM DM: The acolytes place Alarys's body inside the carriage and the Nightmaster climbs up with her. "Go about your business. If we have need of a mercenary guild, we'll let you know. For now, she's in the best hands." PM DM: The carriage driver snaps the reins and the carriage starts moving towards the temple. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh will stand there until Seir gets back. PM Seirixori: Seir comes back pretty quickly and lands, looking like a very angry, very large bird. PM Brimeia: "What is it, Seirixori?" PM Seirixori: There's a couple of whistles before she shifts back, still quite angry. "Who looks the guiltier than the calmest person amongst a bunch of chaos? Because I saw them and I know where they went." PM Urrak: Urrak jumps up, "Then let's fuckin' get them an' kick their ass!" PM Seirixori: Seir turns to Urrak, "Neither you or Brimeia are in any shape to do so." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She's right... you two need to sleep it off and none of us are armored up. It'll have to wait until morning..." PM Urrak: "But they'll be gone by then, won't they?" PM Seirixori: Seir frowns, "I'm going over there once I take a quick rest." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Where'd they go?" Ryleigh asks. PM Seirixori: "A shop down the way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We'll need to scout the place first. We're not charging into a situation that we may not be able to handle." She looks between Bri and Urrak and says, "I can heal 1 of you with Dawnbringer, then I need to get into my armor before we go charging in..." Ryleigh looks uncomfortable at the entire ordeal. PM DM: Rukiya: "I can go scout it out." PM Seirixori: "I only wanted to--" she points at Rukiya, "That, I only wanted to do that... or at least get a good smell on the situation." PM Urrak: "Heal me, I gotta--we gotta find this fucker." PM Seirixori: "In case they are gone, I want to be able to smell them out. I can't do it right this second," she grumbles. PM DM: Rukiya kisses Ry quickly then turns to Seir. "Tell me where, and I'll go keep an eye to make sure nobody leaves." PM Seirixori: Seir gives Rukiya all the information she has, including the glimpse she got of the person, not that it's much. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll get changed... and be careful." PM DM: "I have my stone. Don't worry," she smiles, then she's gone. PM Urrak: "I need my stuff too, my sword an' mithril... Fuckin' hells..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks into a nearby alleyway and starts to change into her armor. PM DM: Gunnloda holds Seir's hand. "You ok, darlin'?" PM Seirixori: "You know, I wanted to follow her? Just- just to be safe." She says, voice shaky. PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'm sure the temple's got their best people workin' on her. Vydea wouldn't--" PM Seirixori: "If they can't, will you try? I-I know it took so much out of you last time, but I'll- I don't know, maybe I can help." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I... can try, but usually, if it fails, it fails. There's no try-agains." PM Seirixori: Seir squeezes Gunnloda's hand, "Okay... okay." She quickly turns and heads towards Ryleigh to pull her stuff out of the bag of holding, purposefully taking out the javelin of lightning. PM Urrak: Urrak rips off her fake beard and starts to take off the top of her costume, "Hand me my armor from the Bag o' Holdin', please, we don't have time t' spare." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh, who's in the process of pulling her own armor on, just gives Urrak a look. "Get it yourself." She then points to where Seir is digging through the bag. PM Urrak: Urrak grabs the bag whenever Seir is done looking through it, "Fine, no problem," she grabs her mithril and puts it on before grabbing her sword, "Ready when you are." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Asten, you're unbearable when you're drunk." She touches Dawnbringers blade to Urrak's arm, curing her drunkeness. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Once the magic has worked, Ryleigh says, "We're waiting on Seirixori to regain her magic before we go." PM Urrak: "Uuuuuuuugh--fine. Thank ye fer th' healin'..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She then walks over to Brimeia and sings a song similiar to her healing one, but a little different. She cures Bri's drunken state as well. PM DM: There's no message from Rukiya in the time you're waiting. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Once Seir has her magic back, Ryleigh will ask her to lead them to where she saw the people flee. PM Seirixori: Seir starts heading in the direction they need to go. "I was going to be a dog, but if we're going for a fight... which for once I think is a bad idea, I am not going to be a dog." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I just want us to be ready if a fight happens. You and Rukiya can go check things out... but now we'll be nearby if something does happen." PM Urrak: "Don't wanna bite any ankles? Er any other tender bits?" Urrak chuckles, "An' aye, we'll wait here, if ye don't want a tussle right away." PM Seirixori: Seir glances back with a deadpan stare, "A wolf is sturdier than a dog, but also a lot more noticeable in a city." PM Urrak: "Very true," Urrak holds her hands up PM DM: Gunnloda: "What d'you want us t'do, darlin'?" PM Seirixori: "Wait around the corner, maybe? Not too close but not too far in case something does happen. And maybe not out in the open now that we all have armor on?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay. Rukiya has her stone, so if you get in a bind, she can let us know." PM Urrak: Urrak gives a thumbs up, "Gotcha." PM DM: So you guys reach the area of the shop. Give me a perception check, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) PM Seirixori: ((25)) PM Urrak: ((10)) PM DM: As you approach, ahead, in the cold everburning lights of the streetlamps and the mist coming off the river, wafting across the street, you see the silhouette of a man standing, waiting. He's still for a moment, two, ten... then starts running directly towards you. And that's where we're going to end for tonight. Back - Next (Back to Logs)